1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a camera magnetic reader provided with a magnetic head which is covered by a shield member. The present invention also relates to a method for forming and positioning a camera magnetic recorder.
2. Description of Related Art
A known camera magnetic reader is provided with a magnetic head that reads magnetic information recorded on a magnetic layer of a film. Such a camera magnetic reader is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-75285.
In the magnetic reader disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-75285, however, the magnetic head is mounted to a circuit substrate, preventing accurate positioning of the magnetic head in the forward-and-rearward direction of the camera. This may, for example, cause the magnetic head to push the film, thereby reducing the flatness of the film.